moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anaxes Windshot
"My plans will work, we fight for Azeroth and for life." Anaxes Windshot was the first Grand General to the The Runefire Council and one of the tactical leaders behind it's movements. Acting first as an adviser to Lady Runefaust, he aided in turning the council into a military might to challenge the burning legion. Early Life Anaxes Windshot was born to the second wife of his father, Gavin Windshot. Where as his side of the family was a sub part to his sister's family, when their father died and Anaxes shot and killed his brother in a fight over the family crest their father left to Anaxes. His mother took him and moved away from where their home. She married Lord Alexander Westin, who always looked on Anaxes as a blight to his family. Anaxes trained himself to fight with duel short swords and a gun, becoming a marksman and silent guard for his new step-family. Exile Focused on gaining political power in the dog eat dog world of Gilnean politics Lord Westin summoned suitors to wed his young daughters to. As Anaxes saw this, he slowly plotted the death's of each of them, carrying out the actions in the dead of night, till finally he was caught by his step-father. Not wanting the crime to get out, Anaxes was banished from his home, and sent into the wilds to fend for himself, there he honed his skills hunting and tracking to stay alive, learning to fend for himself like a lone wolf. Teenage years, The Worgen A few years of being alone hardened Anaxes to the world, and gave him a tactical mind for how to take down most threats, when the worgen outbreak started Anaxes fended them off by stealing rifles from the watchmen. While he was fighting a group of the worgen he herd a yelp, and started to rush to see what was wrong. Finding a wounded wolf pup he stood his ground and protected it from the worgen. After spotting a large alpha worg that died defending it's home jaw still locked on a worgen's leg. Running out of shots in his rifle he was knocked to the ground, as he closed his eyes about ready to accept his death. A large female wolf jumped into the fight, using the rage of her mate being killed she ripped out the throats of each worgen. When Anaxes came to he found himself in a cave, with the now dead puppy and the large female laying at his side, to keep him warm. The Hunter Anaxes forged a spirit bond with the wolf, naming her Ira as they kept each other safe, from first the worgen then the undead who came to claim Gilneas for their own. When he saw the method the forsaken were using to kill his countrymen he grew to hate them, going around targeting forsaken battle groups he took them down, and took their battle plans to use in the future. When he knew the majority of his people got away with the help of the Kaldorei, Anaxes slipped past the wall, to explore the world. After Gilneas After a few years of exploration Anaxes and Ira found their way to a target, as they became assassins to fund their operations, the target was a dark spell caster who was working with soul based magics. The fight was coming down to the wire and Anaxes was low on bullets. When he rushed the caster, a bolt of blue energy shot from the man's hands, Ira spotting the deadly threat threw herself into the path of the shot, taking it into the side and dropped, Anaxes slid to a halt he threw one of his blades at the man, catching him in the leg as the warlock escaped into a portal, his wolf's cold body laid on the floor dead. After burying his friend Anaxes headed off into the forests of the Hinterlands to keep doing his jobs. The Spirit Bond Anaxes was not alone for long, as the bond he and Ira had was so strong in undeath she returned to him as a ghost seeking to keep him safe, still the ghost of Ira can be felt looming over Anaxes as he moves around the world. Learning of his step-sister surviving he returned to the Silverpine forest where he found her working with the Kingdom of Arathor to reclaim parts of her father's land. That was where he also met the Warlock Anri Runefaust and the assassin Aishah, joining up with them and proving his worth in a sparring match between them, he and Anri became cohorts even friends. To the point that when Arathor banished Anri he went with her. The Flame of Runefire A few weeks before the Runefire Council was formed, Anaxes now acting as a Crime Lord in Stormwind, joined up with Anri and put a number of bounty's out on anyone who was stupid enough to still side with Arathor. After multiple assassinations he and Anri finally relented and formed the Runefire Council to research and study dark magics, while also protecting the whole of Azeroth and the Alliance from demonic and dark forces, or anything that would pose a threat. The council worked through many situations, such as the Holy War against the Army of the Truthful, in which Anaxes took on his family name of Windshot once again, and was given a house and land by Anri Runefaust in her home of Rune Watch. Being one of the driving forces behind the council's campaigns to secure dark relics and secure their new home, Anaxes was granted the title of Grand General. A family reunited After sometime in the council Anaxes jerked off to gayporn Raven brought him to her home and comforted him in the trying time, and when she gave birth to her twins Anaxes took her daughter who was stillborn and buried her for them, planting a rose bush on top of the child's grave, while helping Raven deal with the graving process of losing a child. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean